Waves
by Melissarocks
Summary: just a little vampire and witch rommance... read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Fresh Start

Chapter One

Fresh Start 

(Derek's point of view)

I woke up well not really vampires didn't exactly need sleep. I just got dressed, and walked down the stairs. I sat down and drank the glass of blood my mom had left

on the table. While my sister Melissa who was sitting across from me stared at her glass not even touching it. I was extremely thirsty that day so one glass of blood

wasn't enough for me. I reached over and picked up my sister's glass.

"Go ahead," said Melissa. I put the glass to my mouth and began drinking. And didn't stop until I was finished, my thirst was satisfied.

"You're a pig!" my sister teased.

"At least I'm normal for a vampire and drink blood, unlike you!" I shot back at her.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about eating my friends," Melissa says fiercely with some sarcasm. Mom walked down the stairs.

"What is all the commotion about?" She asked.

"Nothing, except for that Melissa didn't drink her glass of blood," I said my eyes still glaring at Melissa.

"That's only because you took my glass away from me and drank it!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Pig," she muttered under her breath.

"That's only because you said I could drink it, otherwise I wouldn't have," I stated clearly.

"Freak," I whisper to Melissa in a very mean tone.

"Fine be that way," she said back to me.

"At least I'll have friends," she lipped, "mmm."

Just as I was about to say something our mom said, "alright game over it's a tie."

"Fine," we both said.

"Now, Melissa it's unhealthy for you not to drink blood for so long, and Derek you really need to learn how to control your thirst," Mom instructed.

"Yes, Mom." We both said in sync.

"Since you both seem to have opposite problems maybe you could help each other out," Mom advised.

"Ok," we both said n sync.

"Now off to school you to you don't want to be late," Mom said pushing us out the door, and tossing us our water bottles that were filled with blood. Melissa walked to

school, while I took the bus . Naturally I got there first, with Melissa walking in two or three minutes after me. I went to my look for my new locker, which wasn't to

hard to find since one of my new teachers said to me," You must be Derek, your lockers right over there." I walked over to my locker; I got my books for math class.

Then the boy standing next to me said,

" Hi I'm Tony," and held out a hand. I shook it, and said,

"Nice to meet you I'm Derek." I took a deep breath and began to smell the blood Michael who was standing right next to me whose blood was intoxicating. But no way

was I going to drink his blood no mater how good it smelled that was just gay. So I tried to brace my self, for the worst. I was holding my breath for a minute, while

Michael was chatting to some of his other friends. Finally I needed some air I took a deep breath, and the smell of Michael's blood came back to me. This time the smell

was too much to intoxicating, I couldn't control my self much longer I was about to lunge for his neck, Michael turned around and then I fainted. I woke up in the

nurse's office with Michael standing next to the bed I was laying on looking over me.

"Now get to class Michael and let us let Derek sleep a little longer," said the school nurse. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I woke up again at 10:30, I sat up

yawned and stretched, sat there for fifteen minutes before asking the nurse if I could go back to class. I got off the bed and asked the nurse if I was ready to go back

to class, she said I was so I walked back to class and the nurse handed me a slip, which I was suppose to give to my teacher. I put away my math stuff and got my

stuff for English. I walked into class and handed my teacher the slip, and sat down in the empty seat. There was a girl who sat next to me she had blonde short super

curly hair, she had an hourglass figure, but her blood smell wasn't all that new to me it just smelled like the usual blonde, slightly spicy cinnamon, with a splash of

grapefruit. The cinnamon probably showed her sassy side and the grapefruit her slightly bratty one. But I swear when I was done 'checking her out' she was just

staring at me. As a matter of fact when I looked around all the girls were staring at me. It wasn't too bad I mean girls at my old school did this to me too. But after five

strait minutes of staring I was starting to get creaked out. Plus it was getting annoying. So I decided to see what some of the other girls blood smelled like. Some girls

blood smelled way too sweet like someone threw a jar of honey down your throat. Others smelled so sour that you could barley find any sweetness in them. This

other girl who was brown had an hourglass figure like my neighbor, and had a bob cut and side bangs. Omigod her blood smelled better then any else's in this room, I

mean I had smelled better considering I ran into Tony today. Her blood smelled like apple pie with cinnamon that wasn't too spicy, I could probably control myself for

the time being. I swear I don't even think I was listening to what the teacher was saying but whatever. Finally class ended, I went out in the hallway, to get my stuff

for the next class and put my books away and I swear that literally 2 minutes later there were girls crowding my locker. The girl who had been sitting next to me I

found out name was Kiley, and the girl who's blood smelled like apple pie name was Nicole. I turned and saw a girl walking to class in the hall. Her back was toward

me so I couldn't see her face. But her body was slightly curved but not hourglass shaped it was more to the slim or athletic side but not completely strait she had a

slight curve, her height would probably reach in between my neck and shoulder. Her hair was a light reddish golden brown, that reached her shoulders and curved in

slightly it was, and she had side bangs that brushed along the left side of her forehead and ran naturally back to its original form. Then she turned around and I saw

her face her eyes were hazel, but slightly wore on the brown side. Her skin was a mixture of a slight tan, peach, and a little bit of paleness, her eyebrows looked as

though they had been elegantly painted. Her cheeks were peachy, and her lips were a light orange- pink. Her lips were full but not to big, and her nose was perfectly

shaped. God he couldn't get enough of this girl. Then all of a sudden our eyes locked. We looked at each other intently even though they were so far away they were

like this for two minutes. Then I finally looked away when I heard giggling and was reminded that giggling girls surrounded me. I turned and walked to class the group

of girls still surrounding me.


	2. Chapter 2 New Students

Chapter Two New Students 

(Shawn's Point of View)

I was walking to my next class, which were social studies. As I was walking I heard a bunch of giggling behind me. I turned to see what was going on. I saw a bunch

of eighth grade girls surrounding something or some one. . Finally I was able to make out what they were all staring and giggling at. And then I understood why. I saw

him, he was staring out at my direction but he probably wasn't looking at me. Why would he I'm plain, and a seventh grader he's an eighth. But any way he had dirty

blond hair that was messy but looked good on him and he was only slightly taller then I. His skin was pale and every thing about him was perfect. His lips were full

and red but not too bright. Then my hazel eyes met his turquoise ones and we stood there lost in each others eyes. That's what it seemed like to me then he turned

and walked away. I watched him, but then was brought back into reality when I heard footsteps, and realized I was going to be late so I ran to class. I got to my desk

and sat down. I just made it. I swear I was there just the second before Ms. Tucker was about to say hello.

"Good Morning class," said Ms. Tucker.

"Good Morning Ms. Tucker," we said. Ms. Tucker was talking about the Byzantine Empire. She was discussing about Constantine and how he legalized Christianity

blah blah blah. It was really boring, but I did pay attention,well as much as I could. I kept thinking about the boy I had seen in the hall. I kept telling myself to knock it

out you're in seventh grade and he's in eighth. He'll probably want the cute blond girls. But I couldn't help it I kept thinking about those turquoise eye,those full lips,

and his wonderful dirty blond hair. Which I wish I could have ran my fingers through. But I kept telling me myself there are decent guys in my grade I mean look around

you. I finally decided to look around in the class. So every so often when no one was looking I would 'examine' each boy but none of them seemed to be as perfect as

the one I saw in the hall earlier today. I kept telling myself to stop thinking about him. Well at least for right now your in class for god sack. I finally snapped out of it .

And I continued listening to the teacher. Go on and on about Constantinople. Then I started arguing to myself on how I could make him jealous. I could use a

jealousy spell on him. Yeah but that could make him jealous of more things besides yourself I argued with myself. I could start pretending to like someone else and flirt

with them. But that would be mean. Maybe I could make him drink a love potion,and make him fall in love with me. But then I might not like him,and there would be a

huge problem. I don't know I said to myself . Just get a break and stop thinking about this guy for right now. Just please stop thinking about him I argued with myself

and try to pay attention. Fine I told myself. I finally started paying full attention and wasn't distracted by my thoughts. I listened to Ms. Tucker talk about the Hagia

Sophia. How Justinian came to power. Who he married,what he conquered and tried to conquer. How the roman empire was split in two. And a bunch of other stuff on

the Byzantine Empire. When I'm finally able to get control and relax. I could here what the teacher was saying instead of a bunch of murmuring in the back of my head.

Even though what she was talking about was boring at least I was not in dream land. I mean I liked it but I couldn't and wasn't in the mode to be in it right now. The

teacher went on and on about the Byzantine Empire and I found my self slipping back into dream land but finally social studies was over and I could come back to

reality. I already had my books for the next class math so I just walked down the hall to the classroom, I ran into someone and caused both of our books to drop.

"Sorry," I told the girl.

"Its nothing," the girl said.

"Here let me help you," I said as I saw her gather up the books.

"Thanks ," she said.

"Don't mention it," I said ,by the way I am Shawn."

"I am Melissa, what class do you have next? " Melissa asked.

"I have math," I answered

"Good," she said," you can walk me too it I am new."

"Sure," I said and we walked to class together. I asked her a couple of questions on the way there like what's your favorite color, animal, food, etc. I found out her

favorite color was turquoise, her favorite animal was a sea otter,and she didn't have a favorite food. I told her that my favorite color was purple, We reached class. We

got into our math groups, and did our work. We talked and helped each other on problems. It was pretty awesome considering I finally had someone in my group I

could talk to cause none of my other friends are in my math class. This was going to be a good day!


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

Chapter 3 A New Friend and another crazy Person 

(Melissa's point of View)

I had just left math class with my new friend Shawn by me side. I see her stare at someone across the hall when he turns she starts giggling. And look who it is my brother Derek. Shawn continues giggling.

"You know that's my brother right?" I ask her.

" O," she says. Then a smirk appears on her face. I know what she is thinking that when she goes to my house she will be able to see him. I roll my eyes after I process the idea.

"What ?" she asks?

"O its nothing , its just that this crazy person is goo goo gaga for my brother! " I say!

"Hey, it's not my fault that your brother is the hottest guy in school," she protested.

"Shit!" I said

"OOO you said a swear word," Shawn said sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and say," omigod do you want to know what my brother looks like before he puts on make up."

"Uh, the Greek god Apollo," she guessed

"Not even close," I , smirk and say," try again."

"Fine! He's a old man, with wrinkly skin that have spots on it, and baggy eyes," Shawn said.

"Correcto moondo" I say feeling pleased.

"So that means you're an old lady," Shawn says with amusement.

"Uh no, no," I say disgusted by that thought.

"O so your mother is really old," Shawn says thinking she found the answer.

"No," I say

"Eeww, your mom did it when she was really young!" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No your disgusting," I tell her trying not to get images in my head.

"Ok, that's a relief," she said .

"Fine, he doesn't use makeup and isn't old, but I still think your crazy"

"Why," she asked.

"Because, you're my friend, and your in love with my brother!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and said," what ever." Then we walked to our next class which was Spanish . Spanish was extremely boring so I'm not going to say any more about that topic. It was lunch so I walked outside with Shawn to her table.

"Hey guys, this is Melissa." Shawn Introduced me.

"Hey Melissa," everyone else said.

"That's Mai," Shawn said pointing to the girl with emo hairstyle.

"Hey," Mai said.

"That's Zoe she said pointing to the girl with bleach blonde hair that was dyed green, and was in a brushed back short hair, slightly spiky punk hairstyle.

"What's up?" Zoe said. I sat down at the table. We ate our lunches and chatted.

A guy who looked Japanese came by and sat next to Mai, and squeezed her shoulder . She smiled a little.

"And who's this," he asked pointing at me.

"This is Melissa," Zoe said introducing me with much enthusiasm.

"Hello Melissa I'm Mark," he said while reaching out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said. We continued to eat our lunch. After we were done Shawn dragged all of us to corner . It was in the back of the school yard and behind a tree. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Ok, I have something to tell you guys," Shawn said taking a deep breath.

"Come on tell us," Zoe begged impatiently.

"You can trust us," Mai said.

"Ok fine I'll tell you," Shawn said. Taking another breath she said, "I like Derek."

"Who?" Zoe and Mai both said together.

"My brother," I tell them rolling my eyes.

"Ewe," Zoe said.

"I totally I agree with you," I said.

"Trust me you wont say ewe once you see him," Shawn said.

"Ok so just show him to us," Zoe said.

"And do it quickly the suspense is killing me," Mai said half jokingly.

"Patience people," Zoe said even though you could see that she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok fine I'll show you him right now, but follow me ," Shawn said.

"No du! " Zoe said.

"Your so mean Zoe," Mai said.

"Look who's talking," Zoe shot back.

"Shut up," Mai said.

"Will you two be quiet," Shawn said.

"But ," they both say.

"I guess you don't want to see what Derek looks like then," Shawn said.

" We do we do," Zoe said really excited.

"Yah we do," Mai said more casually.

"Fine, follow me and keep your mouths shut, don't let yourself be seen," Shawn said. Mai and Zoe both nodded. We followed Shawn to where a lot of the eighth grade guys hang out. It was the benches next to the basketball courts, I spotted Derek talking to some other eight grade guy.

"That's him," Shawn said pointing to him.

"You were right Shawn," Zoe said.

"I still think Mark's hotter ," Mai said.

"Sorry Mai but Derek beat your guy by two milestones," Zoe said.

"Whatever ," Mai said. Shawn dragged us behind a large tree.

"What is it now S hawn," Mai said sarcasticlly.

"Mai don't be rude," Zoe said half jokingly.

"O just shut up Zoe," Mai said sarcasticlly.

"You two should both just shut up," Shawn said. They both grumbled.

"So today I was walking to class and I see all the eighth grade girls huddled around something and giggling. " Shawn said.

"Ya go on," I said.

"Welll I looked around to see what they were giggling about. Then I saw Derek. I started staring at him." Shawn said.

"Of course," I said.

"Shh," Zoe and Mai both said.

"Well anyway, I continued staring at him. Then he stared in my direction, and our eyes locked for about a minute a then the fucking bell rang and I got out of my happy dazed state and ran to class hoping I wouldn't be late," Shawn said. "But the point is that he checked me out Derek checked me out. And our eyes met and he didn't look away until the bell rang."

" I'm so happy for you Shawn," Zoe said giving Shawn a hug.

"Thanks Zoe," Shawn said.

"I'm not, this means I'll be hearing more romantic gabber in the future," I say sarcasticlly. Shawn and Zoe both glare at me.

"There's no reason to be mad at Melissa, I mean its her brother she has the right to feel annoyed, disgusted, and a little creeped out," Mai said.

" Yah I guess," Zoe and Shawn both say.

" Thanks Mai," I said.

"Don't mention it" Mai said. We walked back to the other side of the yard. We just kind of sat there for a few minutes a just hung out we didn't really talk. Then before we knew it the bell had rung and it was the end of lunch. We walked back to class, my next one was going to be social studies which Mai is also in. I'm glad I had a friend in that class I hope she sat next to me. I walked upstairs and got my stuff for social studies. And sat down in my seat, Mai sat on the other side of the classroom. Well I guess today wasn't my lucky day. O well.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

Chapter 4

Jealousy

(Shawn and Derek's point of view)

_Shawn's Point of view_

I walked to study hall, which was our next period. I had just finished English. Zoe was in study hall with me . I walked into class there was an empty seat next to me. Which Zoe soon got into. I started staring into space again. I started thinking of Derek and didn't want to snap out of it this time. Evem though I probably did look like an idiot at the minute, I didn't care. I just saw his wonderful dirty blonde hair which looked better then any hair I had ever seen or heard of in any rommance novel. I ran my fingers through his hair , his hair was soft , silky, and smooth. God I couldn't get enough of this feeling and longed for it to become real. Then my hazel eyes met his beautiful turquoise ones. We gazed at each other intently. His eye s were saying you're the most delicous thing I've seen, I cant stop looking at you. My eyes were saying back at him what are you talking about, your ten times sexier. He smiled a little, and whispered in my ear you will always be the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I giggled. Then he began nibbling my ear , and he moved to my neck kissing up it slowly, traling kisses up it until he reached my jawline. I kissed his cheek. He gave we a short intense kiss on the lips. Then he stepped back a little to look at me intently. Our eyes were locked once again. , we both walked a little closer to each other. Our lips were lingering, I could almost taste his lips they felt warm and sweet. Derek was just about to kiss me, and this kiss was going to be long, sweet, and a little passionate. And we were just about to kiss, when I heard Zoe's voice in the background. Derek vanished in mid air

"Hey Shawn snap out of it, wake up." Zoe said.

"What," I said.

"O good your awake," Zoe said.

"I hate you," I told her.

"You hate me why?" Zoe asked.

"I was just about to have the best kiss in the world with Derek, and you ruined it," I said, "ugh!"

"Sorry," she said giving me an innocent look.

"You better be," I said.

"Hey you should be thanking me," Zoe said.

"Why should I thank you," I said.

"You should be thanking me cause I prevented you from going to far," Zoe replied.

"What do you mean by to far?" I asked.

"You know family life stuff like that etc," Zoe said.

"Ugh," I said. "Your disgusting, I would never do that."

"O really," Zoe said sarcasticlly.

"Omigod what seventh grader does it," I said.

"You," Zoe said.

"Ugh," I said," Omigod I would never do that , I'm to young the idea of that still grosses me out, do you want me to make a big speech out of this ."

"No," Zoe said.

"Ok so stop bringing up that topic," I told her.

"Fine jeez Shawn chill," Zoe said.

I glared at her and said," thanks." "I'm still mad at you."

"Why are you still mad at me, I stopped?" Zoe asked.

"I'm mad at you because I wont be able to daydream about me and Derek without getting disturbing images in my head for a couple of weeks," I said sadly and angrilly. I stomped on her foot.

"Ow," Zoe said.

"Sorry," I said even though I sure didn't sound or felt it.

"Hey I'm sorry what I said I shouldn't have. It was just a joke, and sorry about interupting your perfect imaginary kiss with Derek. I'm truly sorry, will you please forgive me," Zoe said.

"Fine, I forgive you," I said.

"Yay," Zoe said. I smiled a little. Zoe gave me a hug. We started talking about Mai and Mark.

"Mai and Mark should totally date," I said.

"Yah," Zoe said.

"I mean Mark is giving Mai all the little romantic signs and she sure seems to like them," I said .

"Yah, to bad he's to shy to ask her out," Zoe said.

"So true," I said.

"O well," Zoe said.

"Yah ," I said," O well it'll happen sooner or later."

"I hope it happens sooner," Zoe said.

"Me too," I said. The bell rang and it was the end of study hall and school.

"Well I better get going," Zoe said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye, bye," Zoe said. Zoe walked to her locker, and I walked to mine. We walked in opposite directions . I got my stuff from my locker, and put it in my backpack., and walked down the hall. I turn a corner, and I see Derek making out with some blonde chick. I watch for a while, but then I cant take it anymore. I cant stand it! I cant stand him, kissing her jawline, nibble her ears, put his arms around her waist. Most of all I cant stand him kissing that girl, with such intensity. "That could've been me there," I thought. I ran off in the other direction unable to watch anymore.

_Derek's Point of view _

I saw Shawn run off, I continued kissing Candy. I went back to her neck and kept kissing it. Then I sunk my fangs into her neck and began to drink her blood. It was sweet amd tasted delicous but the taste was nothing like the wonderful smell of Shawn's blood.

Once I was done drinking I murmmered to her ," forget."

"Yes," Candy murmmered.

"Go now ," I whispered to Candy.

" Anything for you Derek," Candy murmured as she walked away dazed. I was full and didn't feel thirst anymore. The only problem was that I didn't know if Shawn got jealus when she saw the kiss. I mean she could've been, jealous, grossed out, or just didn't want to watch this. I didn't know o well. I guess its time for plan number two.


	5. Chapter 5 Flirting

Chapter Five

Flirting

(Tony, Derek, Shawn, and Melissa's point of view)

_Tony's Point of View_

I walked outside of the classroom, first period was over only six more to go yipee. I stare at Janet god she was hot . I loved her curly brown hair , pale skin, and red lips. And her body was just Wow. I get my books for the next period but I find that I am still staring at her. I see her walk over to Derek his locker is right next to mine. She starts flirting with him. She bats her eyes, and leans in closer to Derek. I see my sister Shawn down the hall. Derek purses his lips teasing Janet , he doesn't actually kiss her. Which was a relief but I still didn't like what I was seeing. I glanced back at my sister who was watching the whole thing from across the hall. I was just about to leave when I saw a chair fly from across the hall and knock on Janet. She fell over and I caught her in my arms. I knew Shawn had used magic but at that moment I didn't really care. Janet kissed me on the cheek, and said," Omigod thank you Tony". Then she kissed me again. I walked off holding hands with Janet, I glanced over one more time and saw my sister storm off.

_Derek's Point of View _

I just walked out of class and I'm at my locker I see Janet walk towards me. I knew the plan had just begun. Janet was finally at my locker. She batted her eye lashes and put her hands on my shoulders and leaned forward into me. Pretending that she wanted to be kissed. I pursed my lips playing along, but not really kissing her I was just teasing her making her want the kiss. I glance down the hall I see Shawn and my sister Melissa behind her, stamping her fot impatiently. I continue flirting with Janet, the next thing I know a chair is flying towards us and it knocks the wind out of Janet who falls into Tony's arms. I was to shocked to see what was going to happen between Janet and Tony. I glance back down the hall. I see Shawn storm off and my sister glares at me before following Shawn.

_Shawn's Point of View_

I walk out of class. Melissa is behind me, I glance at Derek and findthat I am staring at him again. I continue to watch him. Melissa taps her foot impatiently.

"Come on Shawn hurry up," she says. I don't reply. I see Janet , walk towards Derek. She bates her eyelashes, puts her hands on his shoulders, she leans in real close, and Derek purses his lips almost kissing her . God I couldn't take it anymore . A surge of jealousy, and anger over power me . I find my self lifting a chair, except I am using my wizard powers, not my human strength. I throw the chair and hurl it straight towards Janet. She fall right into Tony's arm. And with that I stormed off , Melissa at my heels.

I ran outside and sat down at a table. Melissa sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my brother," Melissa said.

"It's ok it's not your fault ," I tell her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Melissa asked.

"Yah I'll be fine," I reply.

"Do you want me to walk home with you today?" Melissa asked.

"No," I said," I'd rather walk home by myself today."

"O , ok," Melissa said," Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit," I said.

"Come on lets go to class ," she said.

"Ok," I said following her to class.

_Melissa's Point of view_

I tap my foot impatiently. I 'm waiting for Shawn, and for her to stop staring at my brother.

"Hurry up Shawn," I say. She ignored me, and continues watching Derek. I see Janet walk towards Derek, they begin flirting. Stuff like batting there eyelashes, pursing there lips leaning forward, I don't really want to describe this it's to disturbing for me to watch , more or less explain. I glanced away not wanting to watch anymore, continuing to stomp my foot impatiently. I look back, to see if they had stopped, or if Shawn was ready to go. The answer to both was no. The next thing I knew was, a chair was heading straight towards Janet, I was hoping it would hit Derek, but it didn't instead it hit Janet, and she fell into Tony's arms. I saw Shawn storm off. I glared at Derek, before following Shawn.

She ran outside and sat down at a table. Her head was hung over she was sad, jealous, and angery I could tell.

"Hey, sorry about my brother," I say.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Shawn' says.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yah I'll be fine," Melissa replied

"Do you want me to walk home with you today?" I askd.

"No," Shawn said," I'd rather walk home by myself today."

"O , ok," I said," Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit," Shawn said.

"Come on lets go to class ," I said.

"Ok," Shawn said following me to class.

The day went on it, it was just the usually school day. But Shawn was still sad. She started to look like Mai. Zoe even joked about it trying to cheer her up. Nothing worked. The day ended, and I got ready to go home.

I walked home and noticed my brother walking along the school wall. Anger came over me and I realized how mad I was at Derek for doing this to Shawn.

I pinned him against the wall and said," you little bitch."

"I'm not a girl ," he joked .

"Don't try to joke your self out of this one ," I say glaring.

"Don't you mean sly ?" he asked.

"I know exactly what I mean," I say pushing him harder up against the wall.

"Jeez sis what's up with you?" Derek asks

"Nothing is up with me," I say glaring.

"What did I do?" Derek asked.

"You know exactly what you did," I say glaring," You made Shawn jealous, angry, and upset."

"Look I'm sorry about that," he says.

"Are you really," I say not believing him.

"Yes, yes I am," Derek says.

"Well if you are, then you would stop trying to make Shawn jealous," I said.

"Ok, I will stop," Derek said.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Yes ," he said.

"Will you, will you?" I ask.

"Yes, yes I will, I will stop trying to make Shawn jealous," Derek said.

"Good," I said loosening up a bit. He ran And finally letting him go. off I watched him go home, before I walked back another way.

_Derek's Point of View _

I was walking home along the wall of the school. My sister comes up from behind me and pins me to the wall and says," you little bitch." I was rather shocked. I didn't understand why she was mad. I thought she had gone crazy. What the heck was wrong with her I didn't do anything to her. Well lets see where this goes.

"I'm not a girl ," I joked .

"Don't try to joke your self out of this one ," Melissa says glaring.

"Don't you mean sly ?" I asked.

"I know exactly what I mean," Melissa say pushing me harder up against the wall.

"Jeez sis what's up with you?" I ask

"Nothing is up with me," Melissa says glaring.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You know exactly what you did," Melissa says glaring," You made Shawn jealous, angry, and upset."

"Look I'm sorry about that," I say.

"Are you really," Melissa says not believing me.

"Yes, yes I am," I say.

"Well if you are, then you would stop trying to make Shawn jealous," Melissa said.

"Ok, I will stop," I said.

"Will you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes ," I said.

"Will you, will you?" Melissa asks.

"Yes, yes I will, I will stop trying to make Shawn jealous," I said.

"Good," Melissa said loosening up a bit. She finally lets me go. I stare at her for two seconds, before running off. Hoping that she wouldn't follow me. I kept running glancing over my shoulder noticing that she was still watching me. I kept running looking over my shoulder, finally she turned and walked home another way. I kept running. Finally I was sure that my sister wasn't watching me, I walked the rest of the way. I was afraid of meeting Melissa at the doorstep, well I would try avoiding it at all costs. I didn't want to get into another conversation with Melissa today. I already had enough of those. How would I ever be able to talk to Shawn with my sister watching us all the time. I really don't know. But I guess I'll figure it out. But I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to take a nap.

**THIS TOOK ALONG TIME TO WRITE AND WAS REALLY TIRING SO I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS **


	6. Chapter 6 Date

Chapter 6

The Date

(Tony's Point of view)

I watched my sister as she gazed outside. She had a sad look on her face. I wanted to comfort her, but I also knew that she needed sometime to herself. Shawn probably would be embarrassed if I asked her what the matter was. It was probably guy trouble and I'm not going to interfere in that right now. I still owe her for causing Janet to fall into my arms. So I wouldn't bother her.

Speaking of Janet I had to get ready for my date with her. We were going to eat out at Venezia. And I better hurry or else I'm going to be late for my date with her. I'll tell you more about Venezia when we arrive there.

I took a shower, and washed my hair. Then I got dressed. I put on a button down white shirt, some black pants , and a simple yet elegant black jacket. Then I blow dried my hair and brushed it forward, while adding gell to it. It was kind of my style now days. Then I slipped on a pair of black vans and I was ready to go.

I went out of the house, I walked for a couple of blocks. Then I saw an alley way. I walked into the alley way. I didn't want anybody see me do magic. And I knew my mom and dad didn't like there children to go to different places in a flash. So I decided to do it here. In this dark ,eerie, littered alley way. I waved my wand and said Janet's house. I landed, but it wasn't a very good one it was kind of wobbly, and I almost lost my balance. Finally I stabelized myself. I knocked on the door of the house. Janet peered outside and opened the door. Taking the keys with her she locked the door. She was wearing a red dress, with a v neck. She had a little with jacket over it, and was carrying at black pursue. She was also wearing short black boots with heels at the bottom of them. She had put on red lip stick, but that was all.

" You look great," I told her.

"Thanks ," she said blushing a little. "You don't look to bad youself."

"Are you kidding?" I ask. " You look a million times better."

"No, you look fine" she said simpatheticlly.

"Thanks," I said. I put my arm around her. I led her to a busier street with more cars.

"Why are we going here?" she asked. Leaning her head against my shoulder.

" You'll see," I said. I whistled, and the taxi came towards us.

"Omigod!" Janet said. "You got us a taxi." She hugged me. I jumped into the taxi, and taking Janet's hand I pulled her gently into the taxi.

" Where to ?" the driver asked.

" Venezia." I replied.

" That will be 50 cents," the driver said.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the money.

" Thank you," he said. We sat in the back of the taxi , my arm around her the drive was pretty quick.

" Here we are, Venezia," the driver said unlocking the door. I opened the door and we walked out of the taxi.

" Thanks," I said.

"No problem," the driver said before speeding off. We walked into the restaurant, holding hands. I saw the fountain in the middle of the restaurant, the orange walls , with the windows and doors of the houses of venice, and the clothes line hanging across the restaurant . I hadn't been here in such a long time .

A hostess came up to us and said," table for two." We both nodded, she led us t a table the was in the corner, and was a bit more private.

" Here you go, your waiter will be with you shortly," she said smiling. We looked at the menu. I decided to get the ricotta. The waitress came.

"So what will we be having today?" waitress asked.

"Umm I'll have the lasagna," Nicole said.

"And I'll have the ricotta," I said.

" Your food will be ready shortly," the waitress said taking our menus. We just sat there for a couple of minutes not sure what to talk about. The waiter came with some water. We both drank a some.

"So," she said.

"So," I said," Do your or did you like Derek."

"Are you jealous?" she giggled.

"No," I said.

"Well maybe I liked him a little but that was only his looks," she said slyly.

"O, so I'm not good looking enough ," I teased.

" You're the beast," she says. Then whispers," I always liked beauty and the beast."

"Well you're a beauty," I say kissing her hand.

She blushed and said," you will always be my beast."

"So you like Beauty and the beast maybe you can go to the next school dance with me?" I ask.

"Of course I'll go with you," Janet said. I smiled in relief.

The waitress came out with the food. "The ricotta," she said placing it in front of me. "And the lasagna ," she said placing the dish in front of Janet. We began to eat , we didn't talk to much we enjoyed the food to much. Before we knew it the food was all gone.

"So, you want dessert?" I ask.

"You, bet," she said. The waiter came and collected the dirty plates.

"We would like the dessert menu," I tell him He nods picking up the plates and walks away. We wait for a little while, he comes back with the dessert menus, handing us each one before walking away. We looked at the menu and quickly decided what we were gettting.

The other waitress came and said," what will we be having for dessert."

"I'll have the blood orange sorbet," I said.

"And I'll have the, pana cotta," Janet said.

The waitress collected the menus and left. A few minutes later our desserts arrived, we ate them they were delicous and we tried each others. The bill came and I payed for it.

Me and Janet both got up at the same time. Then we leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Then we got out of the table my arm around her.

"Thanks for everything," Janet said.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Don't be modest," she said hugging me.

"I'm not being modest, this is really nothing for someone as pretty as you," I say. We walk back to her house quietly holding hands. I kiss her gently on the lips again and watch her walk back inside. Once I was sure she had disappeared, I transported myself back to my room, I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Finally

Chapter 7 

Finally

(Mai's point of view)

I was in a hurry to tell Zoe the great news. But before I can do that I have to tell you all about me blah blah blah. Ok so I'm goth, and emo. My favorite colors are black, grey,and white. I don't have a favorite food. My favorite animal is the black cat. My best friend is Zoey. I like hanging with my friends, and making jokes. Some of my hobbies are vandalizing buildings, and pick pocketting. I get A's but I don't care about my grades. I only smile when I'm with Mark. I also only enjoy being happy when I'm with him. I hate short kisses, and sweet ones bleh. I like long passionate ones, that have lots of teeth and tongue. I like to kiss in private. I love alleyways, and other dark and eerie places. So out of all of these things I like graffitying and Mark the most. Especailly Mark! That's why had to tell Zoey something very soon.

I ran into Zoey and said," guess what."

"What," she said," tell me."

"Mark asked me out!" I exclaimed.

"Omigod," Zoey said," that's great." Then we started jumping in circles and screaming like girly girls. " Mark finally got some sense, he finally asked you out."

"Yah," I said. " Well I gotta go ."

"Mark?' Zoey asked.

"Yah," I said.

Zoey laughed and said," o Mai, what am I to do with you."

I laughed and said," I don't know." I walked away and ran to meet Mark.

"Hey," Mark said.

"Hey," I said," cant we just ditch school and spend the rest of the day pick pocketing people ."

Mark chuckled and said ," no she silly girl."

"Why," I pouted.

"Because you cant just ditch school ," Mark said.

"Why," I pouted.

"Plus pick pocketting is illegal ," Mark said.

"I don't care," I pouted, "I want to spend the rest of the day with you only." Then Mark did something that surprised me and made me mad. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly and broke away quickly. I glared at him.

"Hey, what did I do Mai, did you not like that?" Mark asked.

I turned around with my arms crossed and said," I hated it."

"I'm sorry Mai, I thought you'd wanted to be kissed by me," Mark said.

"I do want to be kissed by you but not like that," I say," I hate sweet kisses, and short ones, I don't like being kissied in public."

"O, Mai." Mark said squeezing my shoulder.

"So can we?" I ask.

"Sorry Mai, you'll have to wait ," Mark says. I stomp on his foot. He pulls me back and whispers in my ear," of course we can."

"Yay," I say hugging him and smiling. We snuck out of school through the back. We tried avoiding anyone who would get us into trouble or any of the teachers . Duh!!! We made it past the school gate in a flash. We walked down to the Andronico's near the cheese board. We start just standing around in front of the store his arm around me. I see the wallet of a man stick out of his back pocket.

" Mark I am hungry," I say. Then I stick my hand in his back pocket and take out $30. I quickly slip the wallet back into his back pocket before he notices. I wait for someone else to come. I see an old lady with a purse a slip my hand into her purse while she's jabbering to someone else , I take out $20. She is about to turn and we run she doesn't even notice we were there or that anything is gone.

"Omigod that was close," I say.

"Yah it was," Mark agreed.

"So now we have plenty of money to eat at Tea court and get gelato right ," I say.

"Yah, I guess," Mark said.

"Ok so lets go," I say. We walk across the street. And go up the stairs to Tea court.

Mark orders the food and says we want, "the hand pulled noodles, the hrimp dumplings, and onion pancakes." We sit down at a table out side. We got our water served to us . We sat there and waited for the food mark put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there like this for a couple of minutes, when we saw the waiter come out we quickly sat up. We began eating the food it was good. We ate the noodles out of the same bowl and no we did not do that stupid thing where we both ate the same noodle and our lips met. Sorry you'll have to read another rommance novel for that. Ok so we finished eating our lunch. We paid the bill the cost was $45. We got up and walked down to Ciao Bella. It's a gelato shop. Mark ordered cookies and cream gelato, and I ordered raspberry sorbet. We went back outside and sat down on one of the benches. We began eating. " Mmm , this is good," I say putting my head on his chest.

"It sure is," he agrees. I try some of Mark's gelato. "Hey," he says. I giggle. "For that I get to take some of your sorbet," Mark says taking some of my sorbet and eating it. Then he leans in to kiss me, it's just to annoy me . I stick my tongue out ate him, I snatch his gelato and run. He chases after me we are laughing like little kids. Finally I give him his gelato back . We finish eating our gelato and sorbet. I am sitting on his lap, he kisses me sweetly on the lips, I kiss him back lightly. Then I break away. I whisper in his ear," I love you Mark, but I hate it when you do that, you better give me a kiss I'll enjoy on our date."

"You seemed to enjoy it," Mark said .

"Don't you dare," I say afraid he's going to kiss me again.

"Stop worrying Mai, I wont kiss you like that," Mark said .

"Promise," I said innocently.

"I promise," Mark said.

We walk back to school. To get our stuff for homework. For some reason today I decide I am going to do the homework. Melissa ran up to us and said ,"so what have you two been doing."

"Pick pocketing people, eating gelato, and going out for lunch at tea court," I say.

"You naughty girl Mai," Zoey said," what am I to do with you." I say nothing, I walk home and I do my homework. Its pretty easy but its also really boring. _No duh all homework is boring._ Once I'm done I got dressed. I keep my hair in its usually style. I take a bath, I put on some black lipstick. I put on a super low neck tank top, that was black. And a mini skirt that had a cobweb design on it. God I looked like a whore. I didn't no why I had dressed like that but something told me I should. I slipped on a pair of classic black converse and I was ready to go.

Mark picked me up. He was carrying something in a bag but wouldn't let me see what it was.

"What's in there ?" I ask pointing to the bag.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mark replied.

"But," I said.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," He replied.

"Fine, I'll wait," I said. We continue walking finally we reach an alley way. M ark turns into the alley way. The walls are stained with graffiti , but there are still blank spots. He pulls out a couple of spray cans. He smiles. Then I realize what we are going to do. " Omg I love you Mark," I say hugging him and trailing his face with kisses.

" I am glad you like it." Mark says.

I smile and say," what should we write first."

"Ummm we should write peanut butter jelly time," Mark said.

I laughed and said," Ok." First we painted the banana with a face. Then across it wrote peanut butter jelly time. Next we wrote live life the way you want. And other stuff like that it was super fun. Finally we didn't no what else to write. Mark was leaning against the alley wall. He pulled me towards him. And he began kissing me. It was a passionete kiss. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. And I kept kissing him, pressing my body against his. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, and my tongue explored his mouth.. He gently bit my lower lip, and I bit back. Then we kept kissing it was full of passion. Dang he was a good kisser. We kept kissing and kissing I don't know how long but God I did not want to stop. Finally we both pulled away. I whispered in his ear," now that I liked."

"Good," Mark whispered back into my ear." I did to." I smiled and hugged him. Then we walked home, he dropped me off at my house, before returning to his. I couldn't wait for more dates with Mark.

**Hey Everyone Mai's point of view was super fun to write. I want at least 20 reviews from 20 different people. Even if your, anonymus. Criticism is welcome. Tell me what you think I could improve. Besides my grammar because I'm not worrying about that for now , I'm going to work on that once I am done with the story. So I want lots of reviews. Also read and review A tale of two sides by arianaconstantina. Thanks and please read and review my story as well as a tale of two sides. Thanks, that's all. **


	8. Chapter 8 Rain

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update. i was having writers block on this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 8

Rain

(Shawn's Point of View)

It was another day, and I was still upset about what happened yesterday. God what was wrong with me. I was never the jealous type not ever. But now I've gone crazy . I mean it was just flirting, but then she did have her hands all over him(and no not in those kind of places god some people are so perverted). I mean they were batting there eye lashes , making flirty remarks, etc. And why am I even thinking about that , that will only make me feel worse. Maybe its so I'll have an excuse for myself for being so jealous. I don't . And god I just think I wasted five minutes in the morning just pondering o well. I put on a green tank top with a white cardagain , and black skirt. I usually wore jeans, but today I felt like wearing a skirt. I knew it was going to be cold today but I didnt care if I froze. I think thats my way of trying to ignore the pain I feel inside. I f I felt cold then my mind would focus on me freezing, and not on my aching heart. That will make me forget what happened. What was wrong with me?

I walked down stairs to eat breakfast, today we were eating cereal. Honey bunches and oats which was my favorite. But todayI just stirred the cereal around with my spoon I was to depressed to eat. Then my brother walked down the stairs. I was reminded that he was now dating the girl that was flirting with Derek. That made me feel a little better. But then I thought what if he still likes her. What if my brother breaks up with her, what if, what if,what if . God I needed to stop that, I needed to stop making assumptions. I began to eat a few bites of my cereal but whenever I would taste its sweetness I was reminded that I probably would never be able to taste the sweetness of Derek's lips. Then I stopped eating and went back to stiring my cereal. After about ten minutes of this I picked up my backpack slacked it over my shoulder and walked to school.

I walked to school, it seemed very dim,and cold. And nothing to distract me from the heart ache I was feeling not even the cold whether could distract me. I wish Zoey were here making me laugh. But no I was all alone on this walk. Nothing to distracte me it was just a cold dull walk,my mind began to focus more on the heart ache. I fought with my mind to stop. But I couldnt control the other part of myself. I stopped fighting it. And let all the anger, frustration heart ache, jealousy, and sadnesss come out . I thought about how he was looking at her. How he was touching her, how he would never ever like me. How he probably was looking at some other girl in the hall when I thought our eyes first met. No that was all a lie, I would never have Derek. Not the real Derek. Only fanatasies of him. I would never be able to, kiss him, or hug him, or have awkward moments,or hold hands, or have those little special moments never not ever. I was probably (most likely) going to loose Derek to some cute cheerleader. There was nothing I could do about it . Nothing, nothing at all Derek would never love me not ever.

Then finally my heart couldnt take it I couldnt hold in all the emotions. Tears began streaming down my face. My eyes began to turn red and puffy. Why was I crying. Derek was just a boy. It was just another crush it would pass. But there was something different about him. About how I felt about him, it wasnt just another guy who I thought was hot and would stare at , no this was something different. I hated to say it but I think I'm in love with Derek. But how I barely knew him. I'm not suppose to be falling in love I'm thirteen for crying outload. I thought about his dirty blonde hair, his full lips, his turqoise eyes. His beatutful face. I thought about running my fingers through his hair, and staring deep into his eyes, kissing him on the lips, and holding hands. Then reality decided to stab me in the back of the neck. I would never be able to look deep into his eyes, I would never be able to run my fingers through his hair, I would never be able to kiss him, and I would never be able to hold his hands. But worst of all I would never have Derek's heart. Tears continued streaming down my face.

I finally reached school. But a few tears still continued to fall. My friends noticed this and wanted to know what was wrong. "Whats wrong Shawn?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing," I mummbled.

"Come on tell us," Zoey begged.

" Really guys its nothing," I said a little irritated.

"If you look worse then me then somethings definetly wrong," Mai said. She seemed a little bit happier then usually, maybe its because she made out with Mark the other day. I would never be able to do that with Derek. Grrr. Why did Mai get all the luck. Omigod now I was jealous of Mai.

"Nothings wrong guys," I say tears still clung to my eyelashes.

"Somethings got to be wrong, other whys you wouldnt be crying," Melissa insisted.

"Fine something is wrong but I dont want to talk about it, right now," I say.

"Ok we understand," Melissa said. "Is there anything we cand do to make you feel better?"

"No," I said sadly," I dont know." Then they all gave me a big hug. It reminded me that even though I might not have Derek I would always have my friends. They were a lot more valuable then, some hot guy who I barely knew. They made me feel so much better. Part of me didnt want to leave there comforting arms .There arms made me forget about Derek. It made me loose all my worries. Finally they let go. A little bit of the sadness about Derek came back, but I was feeling a lot better.

" Thanks so much, that made me feel a lot better," I said.

" We're glad you feel that way," They all said.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Social studies was a drag. Math was fun only because my group was funny. Language Arts was long and hard. Art wouldve been fun but we had to draw people. And dont get me started on spanish.

Everything was going fine until the end of the day. I was getting ready to go home and I had all my stuff ready. And then I saw Derek kiss some girl with curly blonde hair. God I couldnt watch anymore I ran outside. And began walking home. I was sad but I didnt start crying, I didnt want to. Great it started pouring, and alln I had was a cardaigain, tanktop, and a skirt. But part of me didnt really care. I kept walking. I was soaked.

"hey arent you cold?" someone asked. I kept walking. Then Derek came up next to me . And put his arm around me. HE PUT HIS ARM AROUNF ME! "I asked whether you were cold," Derek said.

" I'm not cold anymore," I said blushing. Derek smiled. We kept walking, he wrapped his arms tighter around me, and I leaned into his chest. We continued walking, he felt so warm. His arms were so comfortung. I was worrying about nothing. Right now I had him all to myself. It started pouring even harder.

"Now you must be cold ," Derek said talking off his jacket, and slipping it on me. Then he turned to face me , and took both of my hands. "Umm, I really like you," he said.

I smiled and said," I like you to, but why did you kiss those other girls."

"Because my friend dared me to, and they were just bunch of bi'atch sukers, they wouldve probably let me fucked there mouth if I asked them which I never would, they'd probably say yes there just a bunch if hot sluts. But you your amazing, you dont just want to kiss me, you want to have those funny rommantic moments , and just talk, and I dont know," Derek said.

" I was worried that you didnt like me," I admited.

" Well now you dont have to be," he said.

" Your right I dont," I said smiling. There was a bunch of awkward silence.

" Umm so," he said.

"So," I said.

" This is kind of awkward," he admited.

"Yah, it is," I agreed," But there is something I'd like you to do ,"

" What is it ?" he asked.

" Figure it out," I said.

" Ok , I will," he said smiling. I had the I dea he already knew what I was talking about. We kept walking and Derek tried to figure out what I was asking. I knew , he knew what I was asking, maybe he was waiting for the right moment. We kept walking when we reached a quiet street he turned and faced me is and said,"is thsis what you were asking for." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet kiss.

" Yes," I said smiling,looking down at my shoes, and back up at continue staring at each other there a few moments of awkward silenece. Then we both step in closer towards eachother. I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his around my waist. Are lips meet and smash together. The kiss is just as sweet as the first one, maybe even sweeter, but with some passion. The passion goes away, and the kiss is pure sweetness. The kiss begins to slow down, and we both break off staring at eachother for a couple of seconds. I had totally forgotten it was pouring. But I didnt care every girl wanted to be kissed in the rain. Well thats what people said.

" Well I better get going," Derek said turning around.

"Wait , you forgot your jacket," I said.

"Keep it," he said.

" Wont my mom be suspicious, and then she'll start asking me a trillion questions, and I really dont want that to happen," I explained.

"I guess your right, my mom would ask what happened to your jacket," he said. I took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Well, see yah," he said.

"See yah ," I said. Walking away towards home smiling never before had I loved the rain so much. The clouds began to clear and the sun began shining. And a rainbow appeared in the sky. I continued walking home, happily smiling to myself. I had Derek all to myself, I loved the rain. And I dont know what else to say. I'm just so happy. I kept thinking about Derek, Derek, Derek, and Derek. I couldnt stop. Today turned out to be one of the best days of my life, all because of the rain. Me and Derek were together.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I want feed back did I do depressed, and sad well. Do I need to improve on romance. I want lots of feed back. Remember to press the button that says review this chapter, below this writing**. **Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9 Freaky

**Just to clear things up Derek and Shawn have known eachother for two weeks they just never builty up the courage to talk to each other until now. I know the ending to last chapter was wierd I didnt know how to end it. I couldnt think of a title name for the chapter so this is what its called, for now. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 9

Freaky

Derek's Point of View

It had been a couple of days after I kissed Shawn. I was surprised to here sOk he like d me to , well not really. I was sitting around bored to death watching my human friends play basketball. I'm sorry for all the people who like it but, I've never really got in to it I dont know why. I'm not really sure which sports I like, I guess I never really thought about it. But thats not to say I dont like them which I do, I just think basketball is boring. Yes I might be just a little a strange(not). But I am a vampire I'm pretty strange to start off with.

I hear a voice that says," we know what you are."

_A little freaky but ok, I thought_

" Dont worry were also one of them," the same voices said.

_Uhhh ok , I thought._

" We're also vampires," the same voices said.

" I turned my head, and noticed a group of guys standing right behind me, and said,"O."

**I know this was short but it was suppose to be, and they cannot read Derek's mind if thats what you were thinking. Hope you enjoyed until next time read and review. Rememeber to review, just press the button that says review this chapter please. Thanks**

**Jijen**

**Untill next time  
**


	10. Chapter 10 That's My sister

_**Chapter 10: That's my sister**_

_**Derek's POV**_

"Dude don't freak," one of the guys said

"Yah, chill" another one said.

"We'd just like to know if you'd like to join our gang?" one of them asked.

"Uhh, sure I guess," I said only because I wanted them to go away.

"Hey man, you dont have to join if you dont want to, but this is where all the vamp dudes hang," a different one said.

"hey, dont sweat it," I said, "I'll join."

"Epic," one of them said.

"Welcome, to the club," another one said.

"I'm Jason," one of the guys said introducing himself. He was one of those blonde guys who had black streaks, through his hair and was trying to look emo but didnt really quiet do it.

"Hey, I'm Zeffron," a guy with black hair in the shape of a mohawk said.

"Hey, I'm Max," the last of them said. He had black, hair with bangs like those emo/goth guys do, and he actually managed to pull that style off.

"Hey everyone I'm Derek," I said.

"We know," Max said in a creepy voice. It made me think he actually did know, and I was pretty sure I looked surprised , and a little scared in a shocked way.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Max said laughing.

I just roll my eyes and grumble.

"Come on I need to ask you something," Max said, pulling me away from my friends.

"Your good at getting girls right?" he asked.

" Yah,I guess," I answered.

"Well you that one over there he said pointing at my sister, "The one with the curly blonde hair."

"Yah," I answer, "That's my sister."

"Come on dude stop joking," he said punching my shoulder lightly.

"I'm not," I said.

" Dude, then why does her blood, so delicous and so human," he asked.

"I dont know , maybe because she's not normal," I said.

"Or maybe she's human," he argued. "So could you help me get her to like me."

"Sorry dude your on your own for this one besides she's my sister, and I dont want to know about her social life," I said, and walked away. Poor guy he didnt know what he was getting himself into oh well.

**hope you all enjoyed that, please read and review. Untill next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 Skipping

**Chapter 10: Skipping**

_**Shawn's POV**_

I was skipping happily like a little girl and singing he likes me he likes me, he kissed me he kissed me. I wasnt paying attention to where I was going and bumped into my friends I continued singing. They started to stare at me like who's that idiot.

Zoey grabbed my shoulders to hold me in place and asked, "why are you so happy,"

"Derek likes me, and he kissed me, HE KISSED ME," I reply all excited and happy.

" Now we can talk about boyfriend stuff," Mai says happily.

"And I'll have to here about my brother's love life,"Melissa grumbled. I ignored her.

"Well I dont know what I'll do , but I'm still happy for you," Zoey said giving me a hug.

Then I continued skipping and singing he likes me he likes me, he kissed me he kissed me. I felt like a giddy little girl, but I kept skipping anyway. I was super super happy.

**I know this chapter was short but it was just suppose to be her friends finding out thats all. Please read and review. Anyway back to homework :( Untill next time happy writing. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Deer

** Chapter 12 Deer **

_**Melissa's Point of View**_

I came home from school. What an awful day my best friend , is going out with my brother. How wonderful. Oh well, I was happy for Shawn. Just that I really wish it wasnt my brother. And if she starts describing what its like to kiss him I think I'm going to puke even if vampires cant. Then I'll buy a pair of earplugs and wear them whenever she starts talking about my brother. Well except for when they break up that I would like to hear. But that's only if Shawn breaks up with him. If my brother dumps Shawn he'll wish he had never asked her out after I'm through with him. Yah I'm kinda evil. Not really. I just dont like it when my brother breaks girls hearts especially the descent ones. And Shawn is may more then descent, she's probably the best girl friend he's had in my opinion. Well I dont really want to think about my brother's love life anymore otherwise I think I'll start getting nightmares.

"Hey Melissa." My mom greeted me.

"Hey," I said back.

"How was school,"she asked casually

"Good," I replied.

"I'm going to go hunting, I just came home to put away my stuff," I told her. I wasn't really. I just didnt want to explain to her about school. I needed some time to relax. And be by myself.

"O ok sweetie have fun," My mom told me pushing me out the door. She was happy that I was finally going hunting. Because she thought I was even though I wasnt. I think

I walked down to the forest just outside the city, more commonly known as Tilden Park. I took along hike in the woods. I didnt really think about anything I just kind of walked. I was blanked out yet aware of everything that was going on around me. I stopped walking when I saw a rock No it wasnt because the rock was special or anything I just wanted a rest. No I wasnt tired I could walk a hundred more miles. I just kind of wanted to stop and rest.

I sat down on the rock and went into daydream land. It was just a bunch of random pictures, that were really pretty. Then in daydream land I saw a deer that was the most beautiful and majestic thing I had seen. I come back to reality and realize that the deer is real. I continue watching the deer. Fascinated by it. I felt an attachment to it, like you do when you see a pet you have to have. The deer turned its head and looked straight at me. Once he realized what I was he ran off. Of course what deer wouldnt. Humans may not know about vampires, but animals sure do. Especially woodland creatures like deer, and they try to stay far away from them. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the deer to come back. When I realized she wasnt going to be back for a while I walked home. I got my stuff and began to do my horrible homework. Well its better then having images of Derek kissing Shawn. I continued doing my agonizing homework, and I was still thinking about that deer. I decided I'd go back tommorow.

**well I want reviews and lots of them **

**thanks,**

**Melissarocks **


	13. Chapter 13 First Attempt

**Chapter 13 First Attempt**

_**Melissa's Point of view**_

I returned to the woods where I was yesterday. I sat down on the same rock. And did basically the same routine. I saw the deer he stopped looked at me, this time for a little bit longer before running off, and remembering what I was. After that I walked home I would try yet again tommorow.


	14. Chapter 14 Second Attempt

**Chapter 14 Second Attempt**

_**Melissa's Point of View**_

I went back to the woods, yet again a fail. But I would keep trying until I gained the deer's trust.


	15. Chapter 15 Tree

**Chapter 15: Tree  
**

_**Melissa's Point of View**_

I returned to the woods and this time I had a little bit more success this time. I did the same old routine. But this time the deer did not stand right infront of me for awhile and then run off. No it was a bit different this time

I sat down on my usually spot, on the rock. I waited for the deer, my eyes wandered, bored and impatient. I saw the deer approaching, and I could hear its harmonic footsteps. But this time instead of standing directly infront of me, it stood behind a tree and had just its head sticking out. The deer started watching me, it was observing me. I could tell it was becoming less timid. This was because I wasnt focusing my whole entire attention on him I was letting my mind wander, I just kinda sat there in awe, relaxation, and just kind of wondering not really focusing on anything. While still aware of what he was doing. I stayed like that for about two hours. The deer was also there. I realized it was getting late. I stood up and went onto the trail and began walking along the trail, the deer was still watching me. I'd be back tommorw.

**I would be updating more chapters today but I have a ton of homework. So I cant type them right now. Hope you enjoyed the 3 chaps I did update. Anyway please review, I feel horrible because of all this homework. I wish it were summer please review. It would cheer me up! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16 Watching

_**Chapter 16: Watching**_

_**Melissa's Point of View**_

A continued coming back to the forest. The deer kept watching me. And watching me. The deer kept observing me for the next few days, and that's all that happened. Well except for Shawn's rambling about my brother, but that's not important.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Little Closer

**Chapter 17 : A Little Closer**

_**Melissa's Point of View**_

After about a week of just observing, things started to progress. I walked to the... well you know what I did. The deer stepped out from behind the tree and a little closer, and a bit closer, until he was only two trees away from me, he continued observing me from this place for three more days.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Lying Down

**Chapter 18: Lying Down.**

_**Melissa's POV**_

The deer finally decided to get out from behind the trees. It stepped slowly out from behind the tree and caught and a glimpse of me, he quickly stampied off as fast as he could. I sat there waiting for him to come back. Soon he hesitantly came back to the same spot. I could sense his nervousness. He looked around warily as I continued to watch the deer. He was still wary. I glanced away and looked around acting like I wasnt paying attention to him. He began to calm down and he lay down in front of me his head rested against his hind leg and he was looking at the ground. I liftedm my head to get a better look. His foot began to come up, as if he was about to go. But then he calmed down after his eyes met my kind, comforting gaze. He continued to lay there. And for the next couple days it was just kind of like that.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Edging

**Chapter 19: Edging.**

_**Melissa's POV**_

He stood up and each day he stepped a little closer and closer until finally...

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20 Face to Face

**Chapter 20: Face to face**

_**Melissa's POV**_

….until finally he was standing so close that I could just reach out and touch him but I didnt. I waited until he was ready. He just kind of watched me for awhile. I was in awe, I desperatley wanted to touch this beautiful creature but I knew it wasnt the time yet. The deer leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against my hand and sniffed me. I was alittle nervous maybe he would bite me maybe he would runaway. But he didnt do any of that to my amazment. I sat down and he lay down next to me and put his head into my lap. I was abit tense. Afraid that if I made one false move he would attack. I looked around warily as the deer' s head stayed in my lap. The deer could feel me tense up. (And let me mention that the deer is a girl, so my bad for thinking it was a guy) She looked up at me lazily, and her eyes said I'm not going to do anything to you. I began to relax. I started stroking her head. Her fur was soft kind of like a horses. I sat there for what seemed like a long time.

**Review**


	21. Chapter 21 Melody

**Chapter 21: Melody**

_**Melissa's POV**_

The deer was still there the next day. She ran up to me and put her head into my lap. I began stroking her head and ears. "I'm going to call you Melody,ok?" I said. I continued stroking her and whispered her name Melody softly to her over. I just kept stroking her, I wasnt thinking about anything but this moment. It was so beautiful and so peaceful, I'll just leave it at that.

**Review**


	22. Chapter 22 An Apple

**Chapter 22: An apple.**

_**Melissa's POV**_

I came back to the forest again. With an apple in my hand for Melody. Melody ran up to me. I smiled. She made me super happy. "Look I brought something for you girl," I said holding out a closed fist that had an apple hidden inside. She sniffed my hand. I opened up my fist to revile the apple inside of it. "Hear you go Melody," I said. She looked at me. "You can eat it, I wont hurt you with it dont worry, its completley, safe," I said calming her. Melody began to relax She ate the apple out of my hand. She began to lick my hand as she picked up extra pieces. I giggled. Once she was done chewing I began to stroke her gently. And whisper little bits of nonsense to Melody. I was so happy when I was with Melody. I cant describe it. It wasnt romantic happy, or friendship happy, or even family happy it was something different special that I couldnt describe. I continued visiting her and I brought more apples, and I'd just talk to her while I stroked her ears. I felt very calm, happy, and serene.

**Please please please review, pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 Hands

_Back to rommance!_

**Chapter 23: Hands**

_**Shawn's POV**_

I was outside just chillin' with my friends. I hadntt been with Derek for some time after we kissed. I was beginning to think I was just another dare. A toy. But I wouldnt mind that too much. I was dissapointed everyday he walked passed me and never said hello, or smiled, or brushed his arm gently across me. I seriously needed some guy advice.

I grabbed Mai's arm and dragged her away from my other friends. She would be the best one to give me advice. I didnt want to ask infront of my other friends. Cuz it would be kind of weird ,and Melissa would be hella pissed. But that would be kind of funny to see well maybe some other time.

"What do you want Shawn," Mai asked in her usual rude tone.

"Some guy advice," I admited.

"O," she said pulling me farther away.

"I'm afraid that Derek has lost interest in me," I admited.

" That probably hasnt happened, he probably just feels awkward, abit uncomfortable around you after you guys kissed,and by the way what was it like," she said getting slightly distracted.

I rolled my eyes, and said, " thanks Mai, I'll tell you later I gave her a small hug. We walked back to our other friends.

Derek came up to me and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. And said ,"Come on Shawn I need to talk to you."

"O puke," Melissa said.

"Shut up," I told her, before happily following Derek as he held my hand, gently pulling me along. His hand felt warm against mind. I was happy. I felt like this was going to be our next special moment. I felt really giggly. I was super happy like I didnt ever want to be a part from him. I really wanted to know what he wanted to say.

He pulled me to the side.

"So what you want to talk about," I said awkwardly.

He took my hands and held them. Then he said," I was wondering if you'd , like to go out with me," he asked gently. OI replied with a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"It most definitely is a yes," I replied sweetly. Derek led me to one of the benches. Nobody was here for miles. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I was facing away him He wrapped his arms around me. And I leaned my head into yhe crook of his neck I felt so happy righht then I wanted to stay like this fotrever/ I knew I couldnt but it just felt so right to have his arm wrapped around me . They felt so warm and comfortying I snuggled pressing myself closer against him I sat there just kind of staring into space we were'mt really talking just enjoying the moment.

"Where would you like to go on the date," he asked casually.

"Uh I dont know," I admitted, " Maybe the botanicle gardens." I suggested it bwas probably one of the most privayte places for a date besides your hosue. Plus it was really rommantic.

"The gardens it is," he chuckled. I smiled. We heard the bell ringi. But stayed like this for a little longer. Then he kissed me softly on the fore head and I slid off his lap. We both stood up, he put his around my waist and we walked back to class together. But I wish we weren't I wish we were walking to our date.

**I typed some got distracted, and stared at the comp screen for to long. But I really wanted to finish this so I typed this with my eyes closed. IDK how I just managed to. NOT kidding. so plz review! **


	24. Chapter 24 About Time

**Chapter 24: About Time**

_**Shawn's POV**_

It was the end of school, I had gotten all my stuff, and was outside. I still hadn't told my friends that Derek had asked me out on a date. I was going to right now. I walked over to them and pulled them over to a corner.

"I have to tell you guys something," I said excited.

" What is it," Zoey asked.

"It better not involve my brother,": Melissa demanded.

"Well your out of luck there Melissa," I told her. "Well anyway he asked me out on a date we're going to the botanincle gardens this Friday."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Mai screamed.

"Well it was about time," Zoey said.

"This is just great, just great," Melissa complained. We ignored her.

"OMG, I cant believe your going on a date with Derek," Mai said excited.

"I know," I said.

" And I was right, he does still like you so ha," Mai said.

"Well I'm glad you are," I said.

"I'm not," Melissa whined. We just glared at her. "What?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and didnt pay much attention to her.

"Well I got to go, home," I said,"See yah."

" See yah," Melissa said.

"Have fun on your date," Mai said.

"Bye," Zoey said.

"Thanks bye," I said, and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25 The Gardens

**Chapter 25: The Gardens**

_**Shawn's POV.**_

It was finally Friday, and time to go on my date with Derek I was super excited. I met him, right outside the school and we began walking to the Botanicle gardens together.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said.

"You excited?" he asked wrapping an arm around me.

"You bet," I said leaning into him. We kind of just kept walking, we were'nt talking for awhile it was kind of romantic.

"So," I said breaking the slilence.

"So," He mocked teasing me. I rolled my eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. I glared at him jokingly. We kept walking.

"So do you like the school," I asked casually.

"Yah, its nice," he replied.

"Your sister doesnt like us going out," I commented.

"She doesnt like me going out with anyone, it gives her to many nightmares," He joked. I laughed.

"Yah," I said. We kept walking and didnt talk the rest of the way. I just enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, and the warmth of his body. We finally reached the gardens.

"Well it looks like wer'e here," Derek said.

"Yah, it does," I said. I walked up to the person and said to,"Minors."

"That will be $14," the lady at the desk replied.

I was just about to pull out $14 when Derek said,"Let me do it honey." I smiled up at him sweetly. We paid and entered the Gardens. We just kind of walked around for abit enjoying the view and such.

"Come on lets go to the Japanese pond," I told Derek grabbing his arm and pulling it.

"Ok, ok," he said.

"Come on," I said. Pulling him and happily skipping there. Derek just rolled his eyes and followed. We reached to the pond which had garden snakes, tadpoles,frog, and sometimes even turtles. It was really pretty. There was even a waterfall. "OO lets try catching some frogs,"I said.

Wait first lets watch the tadpoles," I said. He rolled his eyes, and sat down next to me watching the little tadpoles swim. We did this for about five minutes, "OO a frog," I said and caught it. I held it for a while it was a pacific tree frog. Before letting it free.

"I guess this means we're catching frogs," Derek said.

" Yep," I replied. We sat down and grabbed frogs gently and held them for awhile before letting them free for about ten minutes. There was one frog I wanted to catch but it was a bit faraway. I leaned a little farther trying to grab it, then I slipped and fell into the water. Derek laughed. I glared at him.

"Here," he said holding out a hand I grabbed it, and he pulled me up out of the water. Then he wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm.. We found a place to sit which was hidden by bamboo plants. He sat down on the bench and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. Then I turned around so that I was sitting on his lap completley, and facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. WE began to kiss, it was a sweet kiss. We kept kissing and kissing. He pulled me closer and closer to him. The kiss got deeper but it was still really sweet. Derek pulled me even closer to him. Finally, we broke apart, my body was pressed against his. I caught my breath.

"Well we better get going," I said.

"Yah," he said, and walked me home with his arms still wrapped around me the whole way.

**Please review, and check out the poll on my profile. I wont be updating for 3 days since I'll be super busy. Anyway untill then keep reviewing.**


	26. Chapter 26 Fine!

**Chapter 26: Fine!**

_**Mai's Pov**_

I was walking home, with Mark. Still psyched about, Shawn finally going on a date. Mark's arm was wrapped around me, of course. Part of me wanted him to give me another one of his sweet kisses. But no way was I going to let him know that. We kept walking, _no we crawled. Why do I always point out the obivious to myself? _It got kind of quiet. Not the kind of quiet, where you dont feel like, talking. The kind where you cant, the awkward silence. The kind that kisses come out of . _"what am I an expert on silence now," I say to myself. _I was hopping, that Mark, would take advantage of this moment and give me a sweet kiss. Yes I know I said I hated sweet kisses, a million times. But last time he sweet kisssed me, I was starting to become a addicted to them. Not a lot, just a little. Guess what I got my wish. What a suprise.

Mark, leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet quick kiss. I blew my cover. He was about to break away, when I pulled him closer and started kissing him back. Then broke away 20 seconds later.

"You promised, you wouldnt sweet kiss me," I said, hopping it would hide the fact that I liked it.

"You seemed, to like it," Mark.

"No I didnt," I insisted.

"Yes you did," Mark persisted.

"No I didnt."

"Yes you did."

"No I didnt,"

Yes you did,"

"No I didnt"

etc... 20 thousand more times.

"Yes you did,"

"No I didnt," Mark looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, I did like it, loved it." I exclaimed. "Please give me more," I said. Kissing him, starting another one of those sweet kisses, that I was becoming addicted to.

_**Not my best chapter. Sorry I havent updated in awhile. If you want me to update faster. REVIEW! PLEASE! if its been over a week, pm me and remind me to update. I'll either, reply saying I'm on vacation, having writers block (something like that), or I will say I'll update in a day or two. **_

_**And eclipse was hilarious!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Should I?

**Chapter 27 Should I?**

_**Tony's Pov**_

I wasn't sure whether or not I should break up with Nicole. She was really pretty, I'll give her that. But she's driving me crazy. The whole beauty, and the beast thing was cute at the begging, but now its just plain annoying. I know, she really wanted to go to the dance, with me. Well I guess I'll give her one more chance at the dance. Then if I'm still annoyed by her, then I'll break up. Nicely of course. What I'm, not going to act like a jerk. Well I guess I settled my dilema for the most part.

**I need all of you to do me one huge favor. REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28 Hey Shawn

**Chapter 28 Hey Shawn**

_**Shawn's POV.**_

My cell started ringing. I picked up.

_Hey I said_

_hey Mai replied_

_o hi mai_

_I was wondering if you and Derek would like to go on a double with me and Mark._

_Yah sure. When?_

_Uhh firiday_

_let me ask derek, I'll be back_

I got out my phone and txted derek

_Hey Mai wants to no if u can go on a double friday_

_yah sure_

_well bye, miss yah_

_bye, c yah_

I called Mai

_yep he can go_

_sweet_

_well I better be going_

_bye_

_bye_

**well for the chapter with the double date do you think it should be in Derek's Shawn's or Mai's pov. Or should I switch back in forth. I cant decide, plz reply fast. and REVIEW!**_  
_


End file.
